gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
TheOtherGateworld VF
THE OTHER GATEWORLD VIRTUAL FLEET :This is fleet branched off by fugiman who has been a member since the start of 2.0 of Gateworld Virtual Fleet, the original Fleet. fugiman still participates in GWVF, but is more heavily involved in his own. Hello this is fugiman and I'm here to add the details of this fleet. So here is everything we have so far. The Other Gateworld Virtual Fleet Disclaimer: I am a huge fan of the orgianl fleet and respect it to the upmost. I know a lot of people who work on it as well as contribute ideas so if I offend anyone please now that I am not trying. Also I already asked Tep for his blessing and got it so here is the Other Gateworld Virtual Fleet. So I wasn't here for GWVF 1.0 and I always wanted to. So I thought of making a new fleet that was up to date with current canon. Also I wanted to see how different factions of Earth and how they effected each other. So I hope you enjoy and contribute to it as I want it to grow into what the other fleet has become. What still happened 1. Unending Happened (no Asgard sorry) 2. AOT happened (Ori are gone) 3. Season 4 of Atlantis happened Now even though those events happened they don't effect this time line as much as you think. 1. Unending happened but before the Asgard core could be removed to Earth the Odyssey was destroyed while in the pegasus fighting to hold off a Wraith attack on Atlantis. The city survied but the ship didn't and the Core was destroyed. So Earth was only able to record a fraction of all the information of the Asgard, they were able to down load shields, hyperdrives, beams, sensors, and other small bits but they lost how to make the new asgard weapons so Earth has to start from scratch from those. 2. AOT happened but the Ark was destroyed by the Trust who was trying to capture it for their own use. However the head scientist on the project destroyed it knowing that he couldn't let the trust have access to such technology. 3. The Asurans are gone we defeated them. But we found Weir and her rouge group and persuaded her and the other remaining Asuarns to leave the known galaxy and find a world of their own. So Repliweir and her Asurans are now on a hundred year hyperdrive journey with ten auroras to a new Galaxy for their own. They will never be seen again or heard from for a long long time. Now the history In 2008 the Ori were finally defeated with the help of the Ark of Truth. After the Ark was used the priors agreed that they would return to their own galaxy and try to build up their people to a great people instead of the worshipers of the Ori. So they took their religion, their ships, their armies, and any form of their technology that they had brought and left as they knew it was for the best. They took the Tegalus satelite and the plans with it to make sure no one could use it for harm. They then went back to the supergate and left. After leaving all the milky way powers agreed to destroy the supergate in hopes that the Ori or any other force to use it against them. Now with the Ori gone the Tau'ri for once had a stable galaxy, or at least they thought they did. The galaxy started to rebuild itself slowly. Many weren't sure what happened in the war or how it could have happened. Few actually knew of Daniel Jackson and what he had done to bring the ori to the galaxy but those who did knew they were waiting for the right time to use it against Earth. So many races jaffa, tok'ta, Langara, Hebridian, and many others. The jaffa were in the worst shape as after the ori left many were accused of working for the ori. Those who were accused often didn't get a trail but instead a beating that led to a brutal death. Most of these death happened on jaffa worlds to jaffa and at first it was only the guilty. Soon however it turned into a witch hunt. So the jaffa reformed their empire. The disbanded from the Republic and set up a feudal system where each planet was self run. This led to an alliance system between planets and this led to a war between jaffa planets who fought for trade, ships, and Naqahdah, but more importantly it opened up wounds from when jaffa served the Goa'uld. This is when a jaffa named Ra'ca took power over thirty worlds. He became the most powerful jaffa in the new order. Ra'ca was a fundamental traditionalist who believed that humans should serve the jaffa as labor and miners and the jaffa protect them. He also brought the worship of the old Goa'uld gods (not the Goa'uld but the figures they repersented) He believed that because they didn't stay true to the worship of their gods the Ori came to punish them. So Teal'c knew he needed to end this horrible killing spree and war. Teal'c knew it was his time ti unite the jaffa into one nation again. So in 2010 Teal'c left Earth and went to Chulak and called a meeting of over fifty worlds. He called to remake the Republic but this time make it strong. Out of the fifty planet leaders that came only thirty four stayed to ratify a new constitution. So now Teal'c was voted Prime Minister of the New Jaffa Republic. With Teal'c the leader the NJR has started to build up science and trade while Ra'ca has focused on building heavy industry and mining. The two groups haven't declared War yet as they are both are trying to gain more of the independent worlds to their jaffa nations. So far in terms of military and numbers Ra'ca has the advantage but Teal'c is gaining ground with his policy of development and intstellar diplomacy. Now after the Ori the Tok'ra decided it was time to settle down on a planet of their own. So they found a planet of their own and focused on their work with genetics, chemistry, and biology hoping to solve their problems. So they settled on a world not known to the jaffa or tau'ri or any race for that matter. They have embassies with Teal'c's jaffa nation but look at Ra'ca as a tyrant. Also the tok'ra after asking the tau'ri for help set up a new research station in the Pegasus Galaxy. So the Tok'ra are trying to rebuild them numbers and their new power in the milky way. Both the Langaras and the Hebridians were orbitaly bombed by the Ori so they home worlds were destroyed. However the Langaras had either escaped off world or they used their numerous bomb shelters for some sort of protection still they lost over 2/3 of their population. But since then they have rebuilt their homeworld and are now able to produce ships that are crude version of the F-302 based on technology from Anubis and the Ori that was left over. Also the Hebridians have rebuilt their postion as many of their off world colonies were left untouch. So they are once again rebuilding their star empire. After the fall of the Ori the tau'ri were the ones who were sitting the best. The US government were pumping out BC-304s reinforce their fleet. However the IOA was getting a little cocky at this time and sent their entire fleet of 304s to the Pegasus Galaxy hoping to take out the remaining hives of the Wraith. This turned into a hottible mistake as instead of picking the hives off one at time they united into a signle force that attacked Atlantis after Todd was tortured into telling the wraith. So a fleet of wraith crusiers and hives attacked the city. The six BC-304s counter attacked unfortunately the Odyssey was destoryed and with the asgard computer core. Luckily for Earth the core had been downloaded into a sever. Still only shields, hyperdrives, beams, sensors, the entire history of the Asgard, and a few other information was taken out. So that meant that the Asagrd Plasma weapons could no longer be produced to the efficiency that they once had been. So as of 2009 no more asgard weapons were made as they became way to unstable to use with out the core checking to make sure the weapons worked. Still the City was saved and so was the Daedalus and the Apollo survied the attack. So Earth was down to two ships again. Also this is when new ship designs were first thought of. The IOA took heat for this so to get more world support they allowed several more countires to join the IOA. With these new countries led to a new treaty to be signed and a new UN system set up. So after losing the Asgard Core the IOA knew their new focus had to be to master and reverse engineer as much of their current off world technology as possible. So they set up a new research facuilty in New Mexico. So they started to move out technology from Area-51 so more scientist could work on the projects. Then the next strike against the tau'ri came in 2011 when the Ark of Truth was being moved to a new research station in New Mexico code named "Area-52". So on the journey to the new lab the convoy was attacked by members of the trust in a last ditch effort to gain an upper hand. So the convoy was losing and badly so the chief scientist knew she had no choice and destroyed the ark with C4. With the destruction of the device the Trust agents left. So after the destruction of the Ark the IOA knew they had to be more carful with trasnporting any and all off world technology. So soon they set up their new research center. So in 2014 Area-52 had over 1,000 Scientists from every country of the IOA and this number increased exponentially. Only Asgard technology and information was held by the US so the US gave out the plans to the F-302 to all nations hoping it would lessen the tension. So all Goa'uld technology was the focus of Reverse Engineering at the new Area-52. So research and development started to increase more and more as time went. Each nation wanted more and more of their scientists to be in the program. Even Rodney McKay left Atlantis to work at Area-52 for a few years before getting angry that the US wouldn't allow him technology of the Ancinets and Asgard. So Rodney McKay went to Canada and made his own research center so that Canada could reap the rewards. So more and more countries started pulling their sceintists out of Area-52 and built their own programs while putting new rookie scientists into Area-52. So after four years the first non-USA ship was built by Russia in 2015 with designs and research that was done at Area-52. The following year the United Kingdoms made their first ship interstellar ship. Then other countries started following suit. Of course the technology was all Goa'uld based as Ancinet and Asgard were off limits to other then the USA. This brought much resentment but America wanted to keep its domiance as much as they could. So soon enough all major powers knew of the stargate and had access to Goa'uld level technology. So each nation in the IOA started to build up their fleets of transport ships and small battleships. This is when the first off world colonizes started. Well kind of, the IOA members with ships started setting up mining and off world R and D sites. The program was working great. Little improvments would be slipped into the general public and no one would know. It was pretty small stuff at first. Just an intar to start with for police forces, then new medicines that they had formed, then they started to release little stuff like food processing and growth. Every thing was going great for the world. Still thats when the worst case scenario came. A leak from the IOA came. Soon the whole world knew of the stargate and everything that happened over the last few decades. Now the countries in the IOA didn't react to strongly other then a few of the citizens demanding to know everything and a few getting guns and storing up on supplies fearing an invasion to occur and even a few riots here and there but nothing major. For the most part they didn't react badly at all. However the countries not in the IOA flipped. Government were toppled and riots broke out. The people demnaded that they recieve the technology that the countires in the IOA had. The IOA didn't know how to respond and sent in troops to calm the people down. It was a big mistake as many of the governments who the IOA tried to protect were just as angry. So after a year of trying to calm the world the IOA gave the lowest form of Goa'uld technology that they could to the non-IOA countries. So these countries started to build there fleets up the best they could but they lacked vital off world materials like trinium and Naqahdah. So they demanded these materials and the IOA shut them down not trusting them. So then in 2021 the non-IOA countries gained what ever fleet they could and left with as many people as they could to numerous worlds where they could mine the materials they needed. The IOA told them that they wouldn't protect them. Still they left and didn't tell anyone where they were going. So for the first time in Earth's history most of the radicals had left in search of their own world. Those who reamained joined the IOA as junior members and weren't given much more privlage then that. So over the next four years the Earth prospered. It started to grow out wards. Many small colonies were built. America dominated as they had the superior technology but others were catching up and soon their were twenty six colonies. Most of them were just small mining or had a lab on them. Still five of these worlds were made into Fortress worlds where fleets were kept. Then in 2025 Earth's off world Colonies were attacked by an unknown enemy. The enemy raided the worlds never allowing a counter attack to come. They only attacked the small colonies and usually took resources and technology. So the Tau'ri didn't know what to do. So the first Milky Way Strike force was made. It was composed of every country that had a colony at risk. So Earth now doesn't know who its new enemy is but they are trying to build up and stop them. So in the year 2026 and the tau'ri are expanding in the Milky Way as well as the Pegasus Galaxy. Link http://forum.gateworld.net/showthread.php?t=53978